What the Emperor Wants
by Kirinenko
Summary: Lo que Akashi quería, Kagami se dio cuenta, no era la victoria. Porque, después de todo, ser el ganador era como respirar para él. Oh, no. No. Lo que Akashi quería no era la victoria, era al Sexto Hombre Fantasma de Teikou y la Carta de Triunfo del Seirin. Quería a Kuroko Tetsuya. Y ahora, el Fantasma Invisible de Rakuzan era todo suyo. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Chiri-tan

ID: 2353413

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Pues empezamos con nuevas tandas de oneshots y el primero de todos es este. Corto pero creo que bastante bueno, siendo algo que por ahora nadie ha tratado. O al menos no que yo haya visto.

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagami había visto a Kuroko recibir un fuerte golpe verbal, maldito ese Aomine, pero ni siquiera él podría hacer que Kuroko se arrodillase en el campo, temblando de puro miedo.

_"No me decepciones demasiado, Tetsu"_ solo con esas palabras y partiendo del hecho de que había atrapado su Pase de Ignición, Kagami pensó que había visto a Kuroko en su peor estado.

Pero ese pelirrojo de ojos dorado y carmesí había destruído a Kuroko hasta el puto en que ni siquiera pudo pasar el segundo cuarto.

Kagami había estado ahí cuando Kuroko había encarado a su antiguo capitán. Estaba esperando el pase que confiaba que Kuroko pudiese hacer pero, incluso antes de que Kuroko pudiese tocarlo (o golpearlo, por el Pase de Ignición) el balón ya había sido robado por el pelirrojo, haciendo inútiles todos los esfuerzos de Kuroko.

_"¿No lo he implantado lo suficiente en tu cabeza, Tetsuya?" _dijo el pelirrojo mientras le miraba desde arriba a Kuroko, quién estaba arrodillado en el suelo en completo estado de shock _"Soy absoluto, soy tu líder y también soy una luz. Tu eres un apoyo para mí y me obedeces como la sombra de Teikou, ¿cierto?" _Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Kuroko temblase de miedo. Fue lo que el pelirrojo hizo después de eso.

Puso su mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Kuroko, revolviendo ligeramente su pelo antes de alejarse.

_"Tu baloncesto es mío, Tetsuya, por supuesto lo haré mejor que tú. Deberías volver al banquillo y ver mi juego. No dejaré que le pases a nadie más de los que yo te diga, igual que antes"_

Desde que Akashi dijo eso, Kuroko no había sido capaz de hacer ningún miraba hacia Akashi como si fuera el capitán y no Hyuuga. Al final, la entrenadora solicitó tiempo muerto. Ella, junto a los otros, le preguntaron qué le pasaba.

Pero Kuroko no respondió. Mantuvo su cabeza agachada mientras murmuraba numerosas disculpas. Entonces los otros miraron a Kagami, rogando en silencio que trajese de vuelta a su carta de triunfo. Después de todo, Kagami lo había logrado durante el partido contra Aomine, todo el mundo creía que podía lograrlo de nuevo.

"No decaigas, idiota" dijo Kagami mientras dejaba caer una toalla sobre la cabeza de Kuroko, al igual que antes "Tu baloncesto es tuyo y tienes que escuchar a tus instintos o a Hyuuga. Él es-"

"El Capitán nunca se equivoca" murmuró Kuroko, sus ojos muy abiertos y clavados en el pequeño capitán justo frente a ellos.

"¡Pero tu capitán es Hyuuga, no él!" Kagami le dio un golpe e la cabeza con la esperanza de que volviese en sí pero Kuroko no se movió.

"Akashi-kun es...absoluto" murmuró Kuroko, como si hubiera dicho esas palabras miles de veces "Él es la luz y yo soy la sombra. Es obvio que yo-"

"Pero yo soy tu luz ahora, ¡¿lo coges?! ¡Aomine tambien fue tu luz! No hables como si fueses a morir por no obedecerle"

Los llamativos ojos azules miraron hacia los rojos ardientes de Kagami, más vacíos que nunca y aún así, también decididos.

"Eso...podría ser cierto, Kagami-kun. No puedo luchar en un partido contra Akashi-kun, es inútil..." entonces Kuroko se levantó, se puso la camiseta blanca de Seirin antes de alejarse hacia la puerta.

"Es como dijo Aomine-kun..." murmuró "Las sombras existen por la luz, no al revés. Akashi-kun era como el sol para nosotros. No hay manera de que una sombra como yo sea capaz de ir contra el sol..." Todo el mundo se sorprendió por la declaración de Kuroko.

Sin embargo, tenía perfecto sentido para Kagami. La Generación de los Milagros estaba compuesta de gente asombrosa, llena de orgullo. Y, sin embargo, podía ser convocados como si estuvieran bajo las órdenes que se mostraba de forma tardía, dirigiéndoles unas pocas palabras y entonces marchándose. Él...fue el que les lideró, debía ser él que hacia que todos girasen entorno a él. El hecho de que los tres Generales siguieran sus órdenes no ayudaba tampoco a ello.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Kuroko dejaba la cancha, ni siquiera Kagami, quién se quedó inmóvil y en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akashi no necesito ensuciarse las manos en la segunda mitad.

Después de que Tetsuya se fuese, la moral de Seirin había caído en el olvido. Rakuzan acabó triplicando la puntuación de Seirin y machacándoles. Pero nada de eso importaba, después de todo, ganar era una cosa que daba por hecho.

Akashi se cambió a sus pantalones y sudadera más rápido que nadie. También se fue el primero, intentando encontrar a una persona que era difícil de encontrar en medio de la multitud.

Pero, entonces, le encontró. Tetsuya estaba inclinado en la barandilla de acero que había tras él, sus ojos fijos en el cielo azul grisáceo. Solo llevaba su camiseta, como si no fuese consciente del frío.

Akashi se acercó a él, obteniendo de inmediato la atención del muchacho.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que podemos hablar con tranquilidad, Tetsuya" el chico de pelo azulado ni le miró, sus ojos todavía clavados en el cielo.

"Sí, Akashi-kun"

"Cogerás un resfriado si continuas parada aquí sin tu chaqueta" Akashi sacó la sudadera de repuesto de su bolsa y se la dio al chico, quien la cogió sin decir nada.

Tenía que admitir que el color de Rakuzan encajaba muy bien con Tetsuya. Blanco y azul claro, al igual que el pelo del Fantasma.

De repente, una brillante idea asaltó la mente de Akashi. Se acercó un poco más al destrozado muchacho y sonrió.

"Hey, Tetsuya-"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seirin estaba listo.

Este año habían derrotado a Shutoku, Touou y Kaijou para avanzar a la final de la inter-escolar. Y esta vez, estaban dispuestos a combatir contra Rakuzan.

Kagami, como siempre, jugó de manera magnífica. Se protegió bien de Akashi, quién había estado usando su ojo en vano. Pero Akashi no parecía dispuesto a ser presionado lo más mínimo. Solamente sonrió mientras pasaba la pelota al aire, detrás de Kagami.

Cuando el repentino pase tomó rumbo a Eikichi Nebuya (quién anotó con terrible rapidez un dunk después de eso), Kagami se sobresaltó. ¡¿Por qué?! No había nadie ahí...

Pero, entonces, vio un destelo de pelo azul cielo desapareciendo en el flujo de la cancha. Kagami y todos los del Seirin se sorprendieron cuando Rakuzan volvió a la defensa. Él estaba ahí, discretamente detrás de los pasos orgullosos del sol de Teikou y Rakuzan, Seijuurou Akashi.

De repente, todo se conectó dentro de la mente de Kagami. Cuando de repente desapareció, Aomine le había contado todo sobre el baloncesto de Kuroko. Incluyendo cómo Akashi se lo enseñó y lo pulió. Y también de como el socarrón pelirrojo había saboteado los pensamientos de Kuroko para que pensase que no podía encestar de ningún modo.

Lo que Akashi quería, Kagami se dio cuenta, no era la victoria. Porque, después de todo, ser el ganador era como respirar para él. Oh, no. No.

Lo que Akashi quería no era la victoria, era al Sexto Hombre Fantasma de Teikou y la Carta de Triunfo del Seirin. Quería a Kuroko Tetsuya.

Y ahora, el Fantasma Invisible de Rakuzan era todo suyo.


End file.
